Aizen Forgot!
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: You know how the end to Amnesia left off? Where here is the after adventure that takes place! Aizen has amnesia and can't remember a thing! However, does that stop him from being a cold killer? Read, i guarantee you'll enjoy it! Just a heads up. Violence.
1. It Has Begun!

It. Has. Begun!

The story was that I had lost my memory. The story was that I acted in a horrific way. The story was I sang songs I had never even heard of. The story was because of Grimmjow. Now, we are hurled into the opening of another story. The Story is Aizen has amnesia. Grimmjow gave it to him. I do believe I'm sensing a pattern…Now, it is up to Halibel, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and I to try and reverse this. Without Aizen, Las Noches will fall apart. I sigh. Grimmjow eyes me.

"Will you stop narrating? Nobody needs, or _wants_ to hear you drone on about the situation." He growled.

"I agree. Just shut the hell up." Nnoitra said frowning. Halibel nodded in agreement. I close my eyes. They both scoff.

"I think I liked him better when he was amnesiac."

Halibel shrugged. She had Aizen next to her. He was smiling a big smile shaking his head from side it side. I put my hand on my head.

"Don't tell me I was acting that way."

"No, you weren't." They said. I sighed in relief.

"You were _way_ worse."

I cringed. If anyone had seen me like that, I would have been ruined. My superior name would've been besmirched by retardation (sorry to those who are offended by this word and usage). I sigh again.

"Cheer up, Ulquiorra! It's not like we filmed you or nothin'." Nnoitra smiled slapping me on the back. Grimmjow looked left and right.

"Exactly. It's not like anyone filmed you like that." He turned around like he was messing with something. He winced when a loud voice said,

"Video footage erased."

I gawked at him, grabbed his collar, and looked straight at him with my emerald eyes that were in a blaze right now.

"You better hope all of that is deleted. If I see even a trace of it anywhere, I will kill you."

"BE NICEY!!!!!" Aizen yelled suddenly. We all looked at him. Halibel looked like she could just cry. Nnoitra went next to her to comfort her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired of this nonsense. I'm always getting stuck having to hold their hands…"

"Would you like me to hold Aizen's hand for you?" He asked. Halibel nodded. Nnoitra frowned.

"No way, do you realize how gay that would make me look?"

"Bastard…" She mumbled.

"People!" I said loudly losing my cool for a split second before regaining it. "We need to try to get Aizen's memory back."

"Well, how did you get yours back?"

"I witnessed true brutality of a Hollow."

"That won't work. Aizen isn't a Hollow." Halibel said. I shook my head.

"Maybe, we should take him to his pride and joy." I said dryly. Grimmjow turned his head to me quickly.

"HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!?"

"No!" I hit him. "I'm talking about the Hogyoku. Idiot…"

Grimmjow blushed in embarrassment. He scratched the back of his head.

"I…knew that…I was just playin' with ya'!"

I shook my head again, feeling the need to pinch my nose between my thumb and index finger. He put his arm around me. He smiled.

"To The Holding Room!!"

We all groaned.

"This isn't Batman, Grimmjow…"

He sneered.

"Excuse my sense of humor…"

"I find your humor dry and tasteless." I turn away.

"It ain't food, dumbass." He spits. I look at him with a death glare. He notices and puts his hands up to defend himself.

"I won't punch you, Grimmjow." I say. "I am above that sort of foolery."

He sighs. I kick him in his knee. He jumps on his one leg.

"You suck."

"I never said I was above kicking."

"BE NICE!!!!" Aizen yelled.

"Shut up, Aizen!!" Nnoitra yelled. Aizen's face crumpled. The other three had fearful expressions. What was so bad about Aizen tearing up? Oh. His cry was ear shattering.

"It's worse than Ulquiorra's!!" Nnoitra yelled putting his hands over his ears.

"Get him to Hogyoku! QUICKLY!!" Grimmjow and Halibel cry. I keep my hands over my ears.

* * *

O.O It's only the first chapter and they made Aizen cry!! Aw, poor Ulquiorra having to deal with all of this immediately after recovering himself. Oh well. As Grimmjow would say:

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!


	2. Crying is Pain, But Not the Only Pain

Crying is Pain but Not the Only Pain

Oh boy. I thought we had a hard time with Ulquiorra! There was no way to shut this guy up! He had been crying ever since I yelled at him. Now I was getting the third degree. This didn't make any sense that I was forced to hold his hand _and_ talk sweetly to him. I'm not some kind of freakin' mom! I'm the Quinto Espada! I growled and continued the job I was given.

"It's alright Aizen. I never meant to tell you to shut up. I was just being a grumpy pants. You know I love you, right? Stop crying." I was not happy with this job. Grimmjow chuckled from up ahead.

"Try harder. Tell him you want him."

My face froze over. After my freeze was done with, I fumed. I think the cartoony smoke actually came out of my ears.

"You wanna' die, Grimmjow!!?" I yelled. He looked back.

"No, no, I just want you to do your job and shut'im up. Look at Ulquiorra up here. He's dying."

"I. Can't. Feel. My. Ears…"

"Whatever, we need to hurry up and get Aizen to the room where the Hogyoku is." Halibel said happy to be rid of Aizen's hand. I looked at Aizen gripping my hand tighter and tighter as he cried.

"YOU GUYS' SO MEAN!!!! I WANNA' GO!!! I DON'T LIKE THIS AT ALL!!!!"

"Do your job, Nnoitra." Grimmjow smirked. I huffed. I pat Aizen's hand.

"There, there…everything's fine…I'm right here. Just calm down. You want some candy? I got lots of candy."

"RAPIST!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Ugh, Nnoitra, don't offer him candy."

"What do you mean? Kids love candy."

"He's a grown man!" Ulquiorra said still covering his ears. I roll my eye.

Aizen has been crying for over two hours. We have been walking forever. My ears are bleeding…literally. Aizen is squeezing my hand paper thin. The others are covering their ears. I think our pace has slowed. I am losing my mind. I cannot take his crying anymore. I stop, spin him around to face me, and yell right in my face.

"YOU FEEL LIKE GETTING SLASHED TO BITS BY SIX SCYTHES!!??!?!SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I USE ME RESURECCION ON YOU!!!!"

Aizen stopped crying. I smiled and motioned to the others.

"Quiet." I sighed. Halibel slapped her hand to her head.

"Nnoitra…"

I looked at her and my smile dropped. I heard the hyperventilating necessary for a louder cry. I looked at Aizen's quivering lips and heard his choking sobs.

"He's gonna blow!!!" I yell diving to the floor. Aizen releases his ultimate power. Super Cry 4!!!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

The whole building shook. We couldn't hear what each other had to say. Seeing how my buddies' eyes were narrowed angrily and their mouths were all opening widely, I'd say they were yelling at me with some very unfriendly words. They all gave me the finger, yes, even Ulquiorra. Very unfriendly indeed.

Finally, it was Ulquiorra and Grimmjow who stopped his crying. They got into a fight that turned into a fist fight. The violence amused Aizen. I hope he didn't remember this when we got his memory back. We wouldn't want him thinking of a new show. Hueco Drama was bad enough. Could you picture Espada Gladiators? I shudder just thinking about it, but the idea of getting prizes sounds nice. Aizen claps as Ulquiorra kicks Grimmjow in his ribs. He giggles as Grimmjow head butts Ulquiorra. Halibel has to step in and end the fight with a cero to the floor splitting them up. She shakes her head.

"Why can't you two not go anywhere without fighting?"

"Maybe Sexta should learn to respect his superiors." Ulquiorra growled.

"Maybe Cuatro should just shut up and learn to take a joke!" Grimmjow tried to get at Ulquiorra. Aizen clapped the whole time. Here was my chance to get back on his good side. I was not going to be the number one hated guy if I had to help get Aizen's memory back.

"How ya' doin' buddy?" I asked flashing my best smile. He glared at me.

"Spoon's gonna' die." He said. I took a step back. Demon possessed child…man…whatever. I cleared my throat.

"Is the fight fun?"

"Stop bothering me. I hate you. You will die by my hands."

"Do…do you have a problem?" I asked. He smiled.

"Keep messin's with me, and you'll see." His smile was really freakin' me out, so I left it alone. Finally, Halibel just quit, and Ulquiorra soundly pounded Grimmjow's head into the floor. Literally, yes. I had to get him out. Aizen cheered.

"ENCORE!!!!" He shouted. Halibel wagged a finger in his face.

"No, Aizen, fighting is wrong." She blinked after saying that. She looked up. I laughed.

"Kinda' contradictory, wouldn't you say?"

She sighed.

"Fighting is not the best solution to a problem." She corrected herself. Aizen blinked.

"But if you don't destroy everyone who gets in your way, what do you do?"

"Invite them over for tea and cookies, of course." Grimmjow held in a laugh as did I. Ulquiorra groaned.

"Aizen, just stick to fighting. If someone irritates you, just hit them where it hurts most." He said. I nodded in perfect agreement. That's what I had done with Nel, so he should just stick to that logic.

Aizen thought about this statement, nodded, stood up, walked over to me, and…well, he kicked me in the balls. Damn…I fell to the floor.

"Agh…oh man….the irony…" I said through clenched teeth. Grimmjow laughed his ass off while I rolled around in pain. Oh look, we are right in front of the room the Hogyoku is kept in. Goody. Can't say much about my goodies right now, though. Agh…what a kick.

* * *

.

Aizen is a violent person!

This story is so random…I'm just writing…

Hope you enjoy it anyway ^_^

Please, review


	3. Hope of the Hogyoku

Hope of the Hogyoku!

My poor little Nnoitra was attacked by amnesiac Aizen! We needed to hurry and end this. I think Aizen is more violent when he's like this then when he's normal. I couldn't help but glare at Grimmjow who blinked. He better not be acting dumb, or he would see how mad trecera could really get. I opened the door to the Hogyoku Holding Room. It was dark. Grimmjow found the light switch. We looked left and right, up and down in the room. Where was the Hogyoku? Ulquiorra snapped his fingers and walked over to a higher ground in the room where there was a chair and a view of the desert. Aizen ran over to the railing and started saying Yodellehehoo. I put my hand over my face.

"Nnoitra, go watch Aizen. He can't fall over the rail."

My boyfriend shot me a glare.

"I'm not getting anywhere that guy. He ruined me." He pointed to his…you know. I sighed. Great.

"No worry, Halibel." Grimmjow said. "I've got it. Aizen looks like he's in a good mood right now anyway."

"Thank you." I mouthed to him. Ulquiorra put his hand out, a cyndrilical container rose out of the floor. Five circles moved spirally to open the container. Ulquiorra picked up the Hogyoku. It was an awing sight. To think, that small thing created the form of us you see now. Ulquiorra called to Aizen. There was no answer. We were all silent. Then we heard Grimmjow scream. We turned around instantly. OMG. Aizen was dangling Grimmjow over the railing.

"OH MY GOD SOMEBODY BETTER HELP ME!!!!" He yelled.

"I told you you was gonna' die if you kept messin' with me!" Aizen said. Nnoitra shuddered.

"That could have been me." He whimpered. I slapped him.

"Grimmjow is in trouble!" I said. He shrugged.

"Aizen! Aizen! Look over here! See what I got?" Ulquiorra said waving the Hogyoku in the air. Aizen looked at it. His eyes shimmered.

"Shiny." He said once very fast. He dropped Grimmjow before we could catch him and ran to get the Hogyoku. We could still hear Grimmjow screaming. That must have been a long fall.

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

A

H

H

!

!

All the way down until we heard a loud thump. A cloud of smoke could be seen. I put my hands on the railing and shouted.

"GRIMMJOW!!!! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?!?"

"Somewhat." He said shakily. I sighed.

"Grimmjow's okay." I said still looking at the smoke cloud disappear.

"That's great." Ulquiorra said.

"Now, could you maybe come help us!?" Nnoitra asked. I turned around. Aizen was chasing the two around with something. I coughed choking on the air.

"Where did he find an ax!?" I asked.

"How are _we_ supposed to know!?" They asked. Aizen was laughing evilly.

"Die. Die. DIE!"

I tried to take the ax from him, but he wouldn't give it. I tried to snatch it. He turned around and sliced; I moved just in time. One of my pony braids fell off. I looked at my hair on the ground. I felt my head. I was uneven! I growled and tackled Aizen to the floor where he kicked and screamed. I held the ax to his neck.

"You little brat! You made my hair ugly! I should slice your whole head off!"

"Go for the grapes! Go for the grapes!" Nnoitra cheered. Ulquiorra slapped him and pushed me off of Aizen. He blinked as Ulquiorra helped him up.

"Halibel, we can't kill Aizen." He snapped. I threw the ax over the railing. We heard Grimmjow scream. I coughed into my hand.

"My bad."

"Oh my gosh…" Ulquiorra rubbed his temples. Nnoitra took the Hogyoku out of his pocket and handed it to Aizen.

"Bring back any memories?" He said. Aizen fingered the object and smiled.

"I am KING!!" He yelled holding up the orb. We smiled. Exception, Ulquiorra.

"That sounds like him." I sighed. He threw the orb at my head. "OW!"

He cackled. Nnoitra groaned.

"He's still amnesiac!"

"Hullo? Waz goin' on in here?"

"It's Gin!!!" Nnoitra whispered loudly. We looked around. We have to hide! Ulquiorra blends into the shadows. I jump behind the giant chair in the room. There is nowhere for my too tall boyfriend to hide. He stands Aizen next to him and leans on his shoulder. Gin smiles, enters, and stops.

"Wazzup?" He asks making his smile wider. Nnoitra smile uneasily.

"H-hey there, Gin! Aizen and me were just talkin' about ya'."

Aizen narrowed his eyes at Nnoitra. I sweat from behind the chair. Maybe Aizen would just keep his mouth shut. Gin tilted his head.

"Is that true? What were ya' talking bout me for?"

"Er, uh…I…we, eh heh heh heh." He started chuckling out of nowhere. Gin raised a brow. Gin turned his back on us.

"Huh, alrighty then. Guess I'll just be on my way then."

I phewed and looked in horror. Grimmjow put his hand over the rail and climbed up.

"I made it!"

I quickly fired a cero that knocked him back down. Gin turned around.

"What was that?" He asked frowning. Nnoitra hit the chair I was hiding behind. The nerve!

"Heheh…just me, er, I made it! See?"

Gin shook his head and turned to leave. We all sighed once the door closed. Grimmjow came back up over the railing.

"Oh man…falling twice in one day from such a great height…I should be dead…"

"Not to mention all of the other abuse." Ulquiorra said stepping out of the corner. Grimmjow looked at him.

"Hey that's right! I can tell you guys love beating up in me…" He crossed his arms and gave us all a skeptical look.

"Not our faults…" Nnoitra said. I sighed. Aizen cackled. In his hand was, I don't even know how it was possible, a chainsaw. He smiled evilly.

"Now that the witness has left, let's see some bloodshed!"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when the chainsaw roared to life. Nnoitra yelped covering his…unmentionable with his hands. Grimmjow jumped into Ulquiorra's hands shouting, "Ru-roh!"

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!" We yelled running away from Aizen towards the door. Uh, I guess the Hogyoku wasn't bringing back any memories…Back to the matter at hand.

"HE HAS A FREAKIN' CHAINSAW!!!! RUN!!!!!"

* * *

^_^ Aizen keeps getting weapons! Like magic! Maybe he's a wizard??? O.o

Anyway, it's a random story. Keep with it. Please review.

Oh, I thought you guys might want to know what led to Ulquiorra and Nnoitra being attacked with the ax, so…

* * *

Aizen ran over to Ulquiorra and snatched the Hogyoku out of his hands. Ulquiorra stroked Aizen's head like he was a dog.

"That's right. Play with the Hogyoku. Stare at the Hogyoku. Get your memory back with the Hogyoku." He said hypnotically. Nnoitra groaned.

"Stop talking like that. It's annoying."

"I just want him to get his memory back. This is annoying…"

"Psh! This is my second time going through this shit."

Ulquiorra turned his back to Nnoitra and looked at Aizen. He was not where he had been. Ulquiorra looked left and right. _Where did he go,_ he thought. He looked back towards Nnoitra where Aizen's eyes shined. Ulquiorra gawked.

"N-Nnoitra. St-stay very still…"

"Why?"

Aizen raised an object that was very sharp at the end. Ulquiorra swore under his breath.

"Yeah, Nnoitra, maybe you want to inch to your right…just a little."

"What's wrong with you?"

"DIE!!!" The weapon came down; Nnoitra barely dodged it. His eye bugged out.

"Where the hell did he get an ax!?"

"You never take Shiny from me. You Die Here."

"Oh damn…"

Aizen proceeded to chasing the two around with the ax swinging violently almost hitting either Espada a couple times.

"Grimmjow's okay." They heard Halibel call.

* * *

That's what happened while Halibel was checking on Grimmjow. Yup. Now for a twist on a Grimmjow quote!

SHADDUP!!! And go to the next chapter!


	4. Bloodlust and Appetite

BloodLust and Appetite

The Hogyoku had not helped up at all. I am regretting hitting Aizen with that pan. Dang, I wish someone had tried to stop me because this was craziness. I knew Aizen never really liked us, but I didn't think getting amnesia would make him this violent towards us. Damn…Oh well, this is what I deserve. Not. Ulquiorra glared at me.

"You talk about my narrating!?"

"Yours was so downing though. Mine is exciting."

"No, it's you complaining about the situation you created in the first place!!" He hit me on the top of my head. I groaned.

"You guys hit me way too much."

"Will you two shut up!?" Halibel yelled.

"Seriously! Do you not remember what we're doing!?"

The chainsaw's engine or whatever continued to roar behind us. We turned a sharp corner. We heard Aizen run past. I wiped the sweat from my forhead.

"Lucky us, now he'll go after someone else." I said. Ulquiorra and Halibel looked at me wide eyed.

"What?" Me and Nnoitra asked. They closed their eyes.

"What if he finds another arrancar?" They sigh. I look up and smile.

"Better them than us."

"You got that right!" Nnoitra laughed. Halibel slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You want him to hear us!?"

We all leaned against the wall hopeless. Aizen was off his rockers and loose with a chainsaw. We had no plan. We had nothing to go on. Nnoitra slid to the ground.

"Man, this sucks." He said. I slid down to the floor.

"I know."

Ulquiorra put his hands into his pockets.

"I can't believe that was me…"

Halibel pat his shoulder.

"That wasn't you Ulquiorra. You were very hyper."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, you know…"

We sighed again. Tesla walked over to us. He was sort of pale. Nnoitra sneered.

"Why are you here Tesla, jeez!"

"My apologies Master, but I was just wondering."

"About what, you weakling?"

Tesla coughed into his hand.

"Er, I just saw Aizen throw a chainsaw at D-Roy, and I was wondering why."

My eyes widened and I shot up.

"My Fraccion!!!!" I yelled. I only had six, I couldn't really afford to lose one. Nnoitra stood up too.

"D-Roy'll be fine. You should worry about yourself."

Halibel caught our attention and pointed us to a Fraccion who was running. Aizen came out of nowhere and chopped her up with the chainsaw. The blood jetted so far, it hit each of us across the face. Nnoitra crossed his legs and stuck his long tongue out.

"EEEEEEEEEW!!!!!" He gagged. Tesla grabbed a rag and started dabbing at the blood. Halibel looked like she would faint. Ulquiorra was expressionless in a human kind of way. Me, I was gagging. My mouth had been open…We all watched Aizen lift the bloody chainsaw over his head. He tilted his head back and opened his mouth.

"AIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. He ran off again. Nnoitra hit Tesla into the wall.

"You're not helping!!!!" He said. His uniform had a huge red spot on it. Halibel tried to wipe the remaining blood out of her hair. Ulquiorra shuddered quickly.

"We need to stop him before he leaves Las Noches empty."

"Can we maybe eat first? I'm starved." I said. Everyone including Tesla shot me a glare. I frowned.

"I just got blood in my mouth! You owe me lunch! And if I get AIDS, I'm giving it to all of you!"

"We can't get AIDS…" Halibel said still struggling with her hair blood.

"We have blood. We get sick. SHUT UP."

Nnoitra put his hand to his stomach.

"I need food."

"I do too." Halibel finally agreed. Ulquiorra groaned.

"I can't believe how weak you people are." As soon as he finished saying this, his stomach growled loudly. It sounded like a freight train passed by. He looked away.

"Very well, we need to have energy if we want to keep up with Aizen."

I shook my head. What a ham. Whatever, we headed to the kitchen. Hopefully, Aizen wouldn't bust in with a rocket launcher.

* * *

^_^ YEA! This is going pretty good. O.o BAD for our Espada peoples. Maybe they can turn this around after they've had some food. REVIEW!!

OH MAN THIS IS AWESOME! CHAPTER 5 ON THE WAY!!!!


	5. He's Homicidal, Homicidal

He's Homicidal, Homicidal, and They Say It's Beginning!

Aizen is a crazy psychotic amnesiac guy running around the dome wielding a chainsaw last time I saw him. He was extremely violent and kicked me in my balls. He killed a Fraccion. We are all covered in blood. At least Tesla was gone. I opened the door to the kitchen. The smell of food whisked into my nose. I sighed. Halibel punched my shoulder. She had a little bit of trouble getting to it though. Grimmjow pushed me aside and opened the fridge, but I pulled him back and looked in. Dang.

"ULQUIORRA!!!"

"I'm right here…" He said passing by Halibel and Grimmjow. I pointed to the fridge, and he looked in. He looked back at me.

"It's moldy." He said without emotion. I put my fist up and almost hit the guy.

"I can see that the food's moldy, Captain Obvious!" I said. Grimmjow pushed us both. He got on the floor holding a moldy piece of…pizza, maybe, looked up, and yelled waving the pizza in the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Halibel kicked him over.

"We just need more food. Hollows." She said. Ulquiorra scoffed.

"Weak souls like those suck. They taste horrible."

Halibel rolled her eyes. We sat at the table deciding what to do. The lights flicked off. I swore.

"Someone turn on the lights." I panicked.

"Awwww, wittle spoon afwaid of the dark?" Grimmjow baby talked.

"If I could see you, I'd punch your lights out."

"Settle down, you two." I heard Ulquiorra say.

"Oh, here comes emo boy to spice things up!" I laugh. He grabs my neck.

"One more person calls me emo, they will be severely injured here and now in such a horrible way, they'll wish I killed them."

"Dang, man, you didn't have to go that far." Grimmjow said. We both laughed while Ulquiorra growled. Halibel shushed us all.

"What is it, babe?"

"First off, _babe_, don't call me that. Second, do you hear that?"

We all stopped and listened. There was a drip, drip sound. A liquid was falling on the table. We were all curious. The lights turned back on. Hanging above us was the body of one of the arrancar. The blood was dripping down. We all let out a horrified scream and shot up from the table.

"He's getting more deadly!" Ulquiorra said staring at the dangling body.

"We have to stop him." Halibel said.

"If this keeps up, we'll have no one to boss around!" I say.

"The way the body sways is almost hypnotic." Grimmjow chuckled. We all looked at him. He shrugged.

"What?"

"You dumbass…" We said. We stopped. An evil cackle echoed through the halls. He was right outside the door.

"Someone check it out." I whispered.

"You do it!" Grimmjow tried to push me forward. I locked my boots in place. Halibel shook her head when we looked at her. We all glared at Ulquiorra. He looked back at us.

"No way. I'm not suicidal."

We continued to glare at him then just pushed him forward. He scowled at us. He cracked the door open. Aizen was sitting outside on the floor, chainsaw by his side, there was a notebook in his hand. Ulquiorra turned back to us.

"It says 'Hit List.'" He mouthed to us. Aizen chuckled sending Ulquiorra's head back in his direction.

"With this powerful device, I can cleanse Las Noches free of evil. And I will become an even more powerful god in the new world I create. Yeeeessssss…"

Ulquiorra closed the door careful not to make a sound and looked back at us. His lower lip was quivering and he was sweating.

"We're all gonna' die!!!!" He whispered loudly in a panic. Halibel went over to him quietly.

"What did you see on the Hit List?"

" Our names are at the bottom of the list." He whimpered. I sighed.

"What's so bad about that?" I say. He looks at me with the gravest, most worried look ever.

"It has a smiley face by each of our names. And there's a little note."

"What does it say!?" Grimmjow whispered jumping forward.

"'I'm gonna' savor these four for last and enjoy their screams.'"

"HOLY-" I started but three hands were over my mouth in an instant. We could see Aizen's shadow rise. We heard him put his hand on the door. Our knees knocked; I think I need to change my pants. He leaves. We all let out an elongated sigh.

"I'll be back for you all later." He says laughing. We all yell. Individually, I piss even more, Halibel holds me tight, Ulquiorra is crying for his life, and Grimmjow is crying while digging through the knife drawer.

* * *

^_^ Random story! Halfway to the end too. I hope this ends well. No one wants our four 'heroes' to die! (shifty eyes) JUST KIDDING!!! maybe.

CHAPTER SIX WILL ROCK YOU! stomp stomp clap. Stomp stomp clap. CHAPTER SIX WILL ROCK YOU! go to the next chapter! Review first….duh.


	6. Someone Wants Me Dead

I Always Feel Like, Somebody Wants Me Dead

I so wish Grimmjow had not started this stupid story. If we had just walked away like nothing had even happened, I could be sipping tea reading a book somewhere right now, but no. I'm stuck running from a homicidal, amnesiac maniac who wants Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Halibel, and me's head on a platter. Grimmjow eyed me.

"Stop. Narrating."

"I despise you right now." I shot back at him.

"Oh yeah, I hate you."

"I loathe you."

"I- you what!?"

"Will you two shut up!? It's not sneaking if you two don't shut up!" Nnoitra snarled.

Grimmjow sneered and poked my chest.

"If you hadn't been so violent and fought me in front of Aizen, he never would have taken a liking to violence!"

"Me? You started the whole damn thing! If you never hit him with the pan, none of this would have happened."

"It's not really nice playing the blame game." He pouted. I wanted to wring his neck…ever so badly. Nnoitra sneezed. The chainsaw sounded from down the hall. I do believe my eyes bugged out. We all stopped instantly. The sound grew closer. Quiet…besides the chainsaw.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Another victim sounded. I sniffed. There was no smell but blood…and Nnoitra's urine. Grimmjow grabbed my hand. I looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm so fucking scared right now I have no idea what I'm doing."

I shook his hand loose. He looked at Halibel.

"Please hold me."

"She's mine!!" Nnoitra grabbed Halibel. The breath was taken out of her mouth when Nnoitra squeezed her.

"I. Hear. A. Foursome." Aizen said in a childish voice.

"Holy…schnit…." Nnoitra said holding Halibel tighter. She kicked in his arms.

"I can't breathe, you idiot." She struggled.

"I am not letting you go."

"Oh gross! I can feel where you pissed!" She groaned still struggling. He started to cry.

"I don't care. I will never let you go. We gonna' die together!"

"You are such a woman." I spit. He looked at me still crying.

"A man needs to know when to cry. Without that, we have nothing."

"…"

He kept crying. Steps sounded closer.

"Halloween, in the death of night, hear you scream."

"Oh Dang, he's speaking the chorus line from that song Halloween by Aqua!" Grimmjow said grabbing my hand once again. Once again, I shook it loose.

"I'M COMING. I'M COMING." He said demonically. The chainsaw blared yet again. Grimmjow grabbed my hand yet again. This time I did not shake loose. Staring us right in the face was Aizen now wearing a goalie mask and holding the bloody chainsaw over his head. It roared; we screamed. He lunged. We all moved just in time to see the wall get chopped.

"How many people were on that list!? I thought we were last!!" Nnoitra yelled.

"I'm flexible." Aizen laughed swinging wildly. We all ran away in one of those bad seventies cartoons that involved underage kids solving mysteries with a dog that could speak broken English. In fact, I could indeed here bad music playing. We ran to a long corridor where a lot of doors were. We ran through one door and came out another, ran in again, and ended up again in the same hallway. Then craziness started. A gorilla came out of a door and went into another one. A giant bowling ball passed. I stopped in the middle of the hall.

"This doesn't make sense!!!!!!" I yell throwing my hands up. My comrades stick their heads out of a door.

"You're telling us." They said. Aizen came out of a door where he chopped, I moved, he tripped, he fell, we tackled him to the ground.

"Now to find out who's behind all of this." Grimmjow said. He pulled the goalie mask off of Aizen.

"Lord Aizen!?" He and Nnoitra said with an upward inflection. I put my hand to my head.

"Please…stop…"

"I knew it all along." Halibel said. "Now we just have to get his memory back."

"Well, we all knew that." Grimmjow tched. Halibel narrowed her eyes.

"You know, it would be awfully easy for me to kill you right now."

"Yeah."

"You are such an idiot." I squeeze the bridge of my nose. Grimmjow smiles.

"H-hey guys…" Nnoitra said nervously.

"What is it?" We asked not looking at him.

"I m-maybe, er, Aizen…and…"

"What the _hell_ are you saying!?" We looked back at Nnoitra. We all looked at him and the empty space next to him.

"WHERE'S AIZEN!?!?!?" We shouted at him. He was frowning.

"I-I don't even know how it happened! He just….he just disappeared!"

"No one just disappears!!!" Halibel yelled shaking him by his collar. I shushed them all.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"kukukuku, chachachacha, kukukuku, chuchuchu."

Grimmjow's knees start shaking.

"You ever get that feeling someone's watching you?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"I-I always feel like, somebody's watching me." Grimmjow sobbed.

"Quit it." Halibel said still shaking Nnoitra. He put his hands out to stop her.

"Okay, guys, this is now personal. We're fighting to save our lives. I know how to win this fight. Let's go."

Nnoitra was actually taking charge…the immature spoon. Regardless, we followed him.

* * *

Ooh Ooh Ooh! What is Nnoitra gonna' do!? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!


	7. Weapons in a Path

Weapons in a Path

Actually, Ulquiorra had a point now that I think about it. If I had never hit Aizen, this wouldn't be happening. We wouldn't be looking for a homicidal maniac right now…we wouldn't be putting ourselves through so much grief just because of my screw up. WELL, excuse me for trying to get the guy to shut up about fairy tale endings! Ulquiorra eyed me.

"You're narrating is getting _really_ annoying..." Ulquiorra said.

"Hey, shut up!" I turned away from him.

"Are you two even looking out for Aizen?" Nnoitra asked peeking his head out from behind a vase that had a huge elephant leaved plant in it.

"Yeah, we're looking out." I rolled my eyes.

"You are such a liar." Ulquiorra said. I smiled at him.

"You weren't looking out either."

"I was."

"Hey! I've got something!" Halibel called from around the corner. We all rushed to meet her. There was a knife laying on the ground. I gulped.

"Wh-who do you think he used it on?" I asked. Ulquiorra picked it up carefully.

"There is no blood on it, so it wasn't used on anyone. Nnoitra, can you use your pesquisa to see if Aizen has touched it?"

"You need to put it down first."

Ulquiorra put it on the ground, and Nnoitra stuck his finger into the ground. He looked up, squinted, stuck his tongue out, and then finally, smiled. He removed his finger from the ground.

"Yup, that's his knife."

"That's good to know."

"He did kill someone with it. There is no blood, but someone besides Aizen and Ulquiorra's reiatsu is on it."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"

"Jeez Halibel, it's not _that_ scary."

She looked at Halibel with narrow, angry eyes.

"That isn't even me, idiot."

"Then…is it…you Grimmjow?"

I shook my head.

"Ulquiorra?"

"I've only screamed once or twice, but that one wasn't me."

We all froze and looked at each other. We all huddled.

"Aizen's gonna' kill us!" I whined. Ulquiorra and Halibel slapped me.

"No! We are not giving up without a fight. Nnoitra's plan, remember?" They comforted me. I sighed.

"My…what now?" Nnoitra blinked. Halibel looked at him.

"You said you had a plan!"

"Oh, I was just talking big."

"WHAT!?" I yelled. I stood up and put my hands on my head.

"We're gonna' die!!!! Die! Die! DIE!!! We gonna' DIE!!" I panicked. Ulquiorra stood up and spun me around to face him.

"Calm down, Grimmjow."

"I-I-I can't do it man! I can't do this! I d-don't want to do this anymore!"

"Grimmjow! Stay with me here!"

"I-I-I-I-"

"Need to _calm down_."

I stare at him still hyperventilating.

"Take deep breaths. In, out, in, out."

I breathe like he tells me to. He pats my shoulder.

"You'll be all right, kid."

I shook my head.

"This is too crazy…I mean, first it was you being crazy and childish. Now, it's Aizen being homicidal…Amnesia is so confusing."

Ulquiorra must have been offended by what I just said because he grabbed the collar of my jacket.

"Amnesia is confusing to deal with, eh? Why don't you try _having_ it?"

"Wha-at?"

"You son of a bitch, don't you dare play dumb! Do you know how mind-numbing it is to not remember anything about yourself!? DO YOU?!"

"Uh…no. I haven't had that pleasure…" I avoided the look in his eyes. Who knew it took so little to piss him off? He threw me into the wall and walked off. I dusted myself off.

"Psh, so much for a friend moment."

Nnoitra and Halibel turned towards me when I walked over. Ulquiorra wouldn't look at me.

"Hey, you alright now Grimmjow?" Halibel asked.

"Peachy."

"Great, while you were gone we, me and Halibel, discovered a path of weapons that leads to Aizen's room."

"What? Where?"

They pointed to the ground. The first weapon lying on the ground made me smile.

"Heh, he really _does_ have a rocket launcher."

"How is that funny?" Halibel asked.

"You'll find Grimmjow has a twisted sense of humor." Ulquiorra said still not looking at me.

"Oh will you get over it?!"

"What's with you two?" Nnoitra asked.

"Nothing." We both said.

* * *

WHOO HOO! Next time, the four 'heroes' follow the trail of weapons

R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-review! C-c-c-c-c-c-cold -_-'


	8. Get Ready

Get Ready

Okay, this is starting to get really annoying. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had some conversation, and now they're arguing nonstop. It was really annoying seeing how there was a while until we reached the end of the trail of weapons. That reminds me…how do we know where it stops? Are we just assuming?

"Yes, we're just assuming." Halibel said.

"Hey! Stay out of my head!"

"You said that last part out loud." Ulquiorra said.

"Oh, emo boy knows it all." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Ulquiorra picked up the machete on the floor and put it to Grimmjow's head.

"What did you call me?"

"E-M-O spells emo. AGH! OH MY GOD!!! YOU CUT OFF MY EAR!!! WHAT THE HELL!?!?" Grimmjow held the spot where my ear used to be. It looked liked it buuuuuuuuuuuurrned. Ulquiorra spun the machete in his hand and put it back on the floor.

"I told you." He shrugged before following me and Halibel again. I could see Grimmjow pick his ear up off of the ground.

"Ass." He mumbled. I laughed at him. Halibel rolled her eyes and turned around and walked to Grimmjow. She skillfully stopped the bleeding and patched him up.

"What about my ear?"

"What about it? I stopped the bleeding, didn't I?" She walked away. I laughed even harder at the face Grimmjow made. I stopped. A weapon on the floor caught my eye. I picked it up.

"Halibel!"

"What?"

"Can I keep this?"

She looked at the weapon I held in my hands.

"No! Nnoitra, you do not need a flamethrower."

"Everyone needs a flamethrower!" I laughed. Ulquiorra ripped it out of my hands and handed it to Halibel.

"Seriously, you're the last person who needs a flamethrower."

Halibel eyed the machinery. I frowned.

"If I can't have it, you can't."

"Oh please, I don't even know how it works." She put the gun on her side and pressed something Fire shot out of it just as…Grimmjow…walked up…

"FIRE! FIRE! IT'S ON ME! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

"OH MY GOD!!! GRIMMJOW I'M SO SORRY!!!

"IF YOU'RE SORRY, PUT THE FIRE OUT!!!!!!"

"WATER! GIVE ME WATER!"

STOP DROP AND ROLL!!!!" I yelled. Grimmjow got on the floor and rolled down the hall where we had come from. I lost sight of him. Ulquiorra hmphed; I looked at him.

"What?"

"There was a container of kerosene down that way."

'WHAT!?!?!?" Halibel yelled. A big flash of light flashed from down the hall.

"What was that!?" Halibel asked looking at Ulquiorra. She was probably thinking, _please don't let that be the kerosene, please don't let that be the kerosene_.

"Yeah, that was the kerosene." Ulquiorra said looking at the black smoke.

"Hm. Hope he's alright." I said. Halibel looked at us.

"He could be _dead_!!!!"

"Well, that wasn't our faults, now was it? Pyro."

"Nnoitra, I swear I'm going to kill you once I get back."

"No…need…I'm….here…" Grimmjow was crawling on his belly towards us. "Thanks…for the….warning…"

"We didn't give you a warning." I scratched my head.

"Exactly…"

Halibel helped him up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know the flamethrower would go off like that!"

"First Ulquiorra with the machete. Then Halibel with the flamethrower. You want to pick up a weapon Nnoitra?"

I nodded and looked on the ground. I picked up an axe.

"Can I slice you up now?" I smiled.

"NO!" Halibel yelled.

"But he said-"

"Down."

I dropped it. I could hear a voice.

"Looks like the blue guy's all banged up. What have you three done with him? His death won't be satisfactory if you guys kill him now."

"Aizen where are you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I am just waiting for you four."

"Where?" He asked.

"In my precious Shiny Room of course. Hurry here so I can kill you."

"Wait for us. We'll be there."

"I sure hope so. This. Heh heh heh. This is going to be fun."

"Oh man, we're gonna' die."

"Please don't freak out." Ulquiorra groaned.

"He won't. He's Nnoitra the super awesome yadda yadda." Grimmjow laughed.

"Be careful or I will ax you." I smiled eyeing the beautiful piece of metal on the ground. "Hey, a sniper rifle."

"Put it down!" Grimmjow and Halibel screamed. I dropped it. Party poopers. I looked over to see Ulquiorra picking up weapon after weapon. I pointed at him.

"Ulquiorra's picking up weapons!!"

"So?"

"But I can't have weapons…"

"Ulquiorra's more responsible than you."

"It's true Nnoitra. In fact, I'm the most responsible, mature Espada/arrancar in Las Noches." He put some ammo into a pistol.

"Exactly what are you doing?" Halibel asked.

"I'm preparing for the fight we're about to have with Aizen."

"So, Aizen's pet is gonna' kill Aizen?" Grimmjow asked with a smile.

"If that's what it comes down to."

"Oh my gosh. Did he actually just say that?" We all said with mouths hanging down to the floor. Ulquiorra shrugged.

"Everyone grab a few weapons, and we'll keep moving. We still have to get to Aizen." He said strapping on the rifle. My eyes widened. Did he say _everyone_ grab a weapon? I played with my fingers and picked up the ax.

"My precious. We're ready for a battle." I rubbed the ax lovingly.

* * *

The Espada gear for a battle with amnesiac Aizen. Oh! Oh! How will this turn out?


	9. Seriously

Seriously

Alright. We all have our weapons. We all have our motive. We all kicked Grimmjow before starting our journey again. It probably wasn't fair that we kicked him after he had his ear chopped off I and burned him, but it was what he deserved. I know it's been a while since he actually started this crazy adventure, but we were all pissed at him. I of all people was upset. I had a date with Nnoitra, and all of our time was taken up by this stupid double adventure.

"I hate you Grimmjow." I said.

"What the hell did I d-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll kill you." I shook my fist at him. He shook his head.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I _screwed_ up. Sorry. My bad." He apologized.

"Thank you, but now we're about to face a killer." I said stopping in front of the door. All three men gulped. Ulquiorra took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"I believe you wanted to see us."

"The fantastical foursome?" He asked from behind his door.

"Yes, it's us Nnoitra and company."

"Shut up Nnoitra." Grimmjow shook his head. The door swung open.

"Come in. I've been expecting the sons and daughters' of Adam and Eve."

"Who the hell are those people!?" I asked stepping into the room after Nnoitra and Grimmjow. We were in; the door shut behind us leaving the room dark. Well, we could see the sky of Hueco Mundo, so I suppose it wasn't _that_ dark. Aizen swiveled around in his chair.

"I've been expecting you, Mr., Mr., Mr., and Miss Anderson." He smiled.

"Aizen! You need to come with us now! You're amnesia is making you homicidally crazy!" Ulquiorra said.

"I'll surrender…" Aizen stood up and walked a ways. He stood next to a weird looking piece of metal. "I'll surrender after you say hello to my lil' friend!" he stood behind the metal, which we realized was a machine gun, and fired.

We ducked for cover…there is nothing to hide behind in this room!!! We all ran around the room like madmen and madwoman hoping the gun would run out of ammo. Alas, it did not. However, we did find cover. We were all fine sitting behind a wall until Grimmjow gasped loudly.

"Oh shit! I dropped my ear!" Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra looked at him.

"We'll get you a new ear."

"But I want my ear."

"We'll get you a new ear." Ulquiorra said harsher.

"Look at it Grimmjow, we'll get a you a new ear that all the ladies will want to see." Nnoitra laughed. I elbowed him in his ribs.

"I find that very offensive, _man_."

"Aw, Halibel don't be like that. How bout' we kiss and make up?"

"SIGH, you are starting to wear on me. You're like a dead battery. I should know you're not going to change…"

"Is that from that Katy Perry song?" Ulquiorra eyed me.

"It is, actually."

"Hot and Cold!? Dude, I LOVE that song." Grimmjow smiled. Nnoitra pouted.

"You're all hot and cold…"

Now I see I should never have used that because now, Grimmjow was in his corner going,

"You! Change your mind, like a girl changes clothes. And You! Be a mess, like a ----- I would know."

"SHUT UP!"

"Come out. Come out. Victims." Aizen said. Oh right. I had completely forgotten we were about to die. I nudged Nnoitra.

"Check to see where he is." I said.

"Me!? But I…"

I glared at him. He huffed and stuck his head around the corner. I saw him jump, but he sort of sighed. He turned back.

"He's still by the gun."

We all stared at him. He looked at us.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

We nodded. There was a throwing star in his forehead. I pulled it out. He rubbed his head.

"Oh that."

"AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI!!!!!!!!!!" Aizen suddenly jumped around the corner with his sword drawn. Grimmjow pulled out his sword and countered Aizen's slash.

"Grimmjow! Don't be a hero!!!" Nnoitra said. Grimmjow looked back and smiled.

"I…I just want to make amends for the mistakes I've made." He said.

"People, please, you're making this sound like some bad movie. Or worse. A fanfic." Ulquiorra groaned (I sit on my director's chair smiling). We ignore him and turn back where Grimmjow's slashes moving them out of sight.

"GRIMMJOW!!!!!" I yell. Nnoitra pulls me back when I try to help.

"No, Halibel! We can't have both of you dying!"

"But I…I owe him!"

"For what?"

"Burning him to a crisp!"

"That sort of ruined the moment…" Ulquiorra shook his head.

"No, _that_ ruined the moment." We said. I pushed Nnoitra off of me and went around the corner. Grimmjow was running from Aizen. He had put his sword away. He had out a BB gun and was shooting at Grimmjow. He saw me.

"Help! These little pellet bullet things hurt!!" He said getting shot right in his butt. I put my hands up to my mouth.

"HEY AIZEN!!!" I yelled. He looked my way and smiled. He amimed the gun at me. He shot. The bullet came for me. Nnoitra came around the corner.

"NOOOO!!!!" He said. He jumped in front of me getting himself shot with the pellet. He landed on the ground.  
"Halibel." He said and closed his eyes. I closed my eyes.

"My god. That was anticlimactic."

Ulquiorra came from behind the wall.

"Okay, enough of this. I'm getting a headache." He walked over to Aizen, took the gun away from him and hit him right upside the head with it. He fell down. We all gasped. Yes, Nnoitra hopped up and we all walked over to Ulquiorra and the unconscious Aizen. We were all silent, but I broke the silence.

"COULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT EARLIER AND SAVED US ALL OF THAT PAIN!?!?!??!"

He nodded. I really just wanted to hit him right now.

"Hey guys, what do we do about Aizen?"

Good Question…

* * *

Wow, Ulquiorra was being sort of being that person when he could have done what he just did at the beginning of the story…WOW.


	10. A Better End

A Better End…in Aizen's Opinion

It was about time all of this ended. I didn't need all of this. I had just recovered myself and was immediately thrown into the madness of homicidal, amnesiac Aizen, so it made sense that I would be the one to end everything. Everyone was still wide eyed with mouths agape.

"Ulquiorra, you knocked him out…he could be dead…"

"I told you I would kill him if I needed to."

"Did you!?" Grimmjow asked.

"Of course not. Watch." Ulquiorra kicked Aizen hard enough to wake him up. Aizen sat up quickly.

"Whosa! Whatta! Huh!? What happened?" He said. We all celebrated Aizen's return. He rubbed his head.

"Seriously, what happened?"

There was a silence.

"You got drunk…?" Nnoitra said shrugging. Aizen nodded.

"Well, that does sound like me. I used to have a pretty bad drinking problem back at the Seireitei. Me and Shunsui would would get so drunk- hey wait a minute!!! I wasn't drinking!"

I closed my eyes and listened to the frantic heart beats of my comrades.

"I got hit. I was hit by something hard. A pan! But who did it?" He eyed all of us. He pointed at Grimmjow. "You." He said with malice in his voice. Grimmjow fiddled with his fingers.

"Ah ha ha ha ha…it's a funny story really. You see…"

"Ulquiorra had amnesia so I helped you guys with that. I wasn't happy with the ending and nagged you all, so you hit me in the head with a pan and gave me amnesia. You all went through a lot of crazy shit and got my memory back successfully. Now, here we are."

"………………."

"Yup…that about sums it up…" Halibel blinked several times. Aizen nodded.

"So, who brought me back, so to speak."

I raised my hand and opened my eyes. Aizen nodded and pointed at me.

"See? See? I like this guy right here. He cares about me."

"He said he would kill you if he had to." Nnoitra said. Aizen was speechless.

"That was his revenge for me throwing him out of Las Noches." He finally said.

"Which reminds me. I want you to make Quilkerah an arrancar, so he can be my Fraccion."

"Sure, why not?"

"While you're taking requests, can I have race car bed?" Grimmjow asked.

"I should kill you." Aizen responded.

"A simple no would have sufficed…" He crossed his arms.

"It's great to see everything's back to normal." Halibel sighed.

"Isn't it though?" Nnoitra sniffed. "Smell the normalcy in the air!"

"Why would we want to?" Halibel said. Nnoitra smiled.

"Just a thought."

"Suggestion." Aizen corrected. Nnoitra rolled his eye. Grimmjow sighed.

"I really wanted that race car bed…"

"I'll take you to Wal-Mart one day, alright?" I said. His eyes sparkled.

"Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"I guess not." I said.

"You are my brother." He said smiling at me. "I still hate you, but you are my brother."

"See? Isn't this a much better ending to a crazy story?"

We all nodded. It was more peaceful than giving yet another person amnesia.

"You can all leave now, but, ah, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow? Could you two stay?"

"Sure." Grimmjow shrugged.

"Of course Aizen-sama." I blinked.

Nnoitra and Halibel left the room hand in hand leaving Grimmjow, Aizen, and me in the room by ourselves. Aizen locked the door.

"What is this about Aizen-sama?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why are we here?"

"Ulquiorra, take this." He handed me a bat that had spikes on it. I was confused.

"Wh-what is this for?"

Aizen took out his own spiky bat.

"Amesia." He said. "Amnesia really pisses people off, and Grimmjow should be punished."

"Whoa! Hey! WHAT!? Punished? I'm missing an ear!" He pointed to his missing appendage.

"That's not good enough!!"

"Ulquiorra, tell him how much I've been through!" H elooked at me fearfully. I looked at him astonished, then I just smirked, pat the bat with my hand, and looked at Grimmjow.

"You know, some people need a little_ help_ getting over their issues Grimmjow." I explained holding the bat up. Grimmjow backed up.

"L-let's talk about this!" He backed up faster with his hands up.

"Nothing to discuss. CHARGE!!!!!!" Aizen yelled. The onslaught of bats began.

The End

* * *

Okay, that's that! That is the story of Amnesia and the sequel. There are no more (unless you give me an idea of whose next and the 'heroes'). I will do a Q/A if enough people review _with_ questions. Heh. Alright then.

EXTRA:

My cousin has been injured! Wish him well!

His hip bone is bruised! WAAAH!!!

Why must bad things happen to good people?!

DX


End file.
